


Hot For Teacher

by thearcherballet



Series: James Sirius Potter: Human Disaster [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Crush, F/M, Friendship, Gay James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next-Gen, Queer Character, Teacher Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcherballet/pseuds/thearcherballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is frustrated when his crush towards a certain War-Hero-turned-Professor is exploited by his cousin, Rose. Teasing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

Rose’s first day of school this year was the same as it always had been: she’d woken up early and changed into exercise clothes, taking advantage of the fact that no one else liked to wake up for a fresh start, except Albus, who liked to run with her twice a week ‘to keep in shape’. She showered and put on her robes to go and eat some breakfast before lessons started.

There weren’t many students in the Great Hall: Albus was already sitting at the Slytherin Table, perusing Scorpius’ copy of The Daily Prophet and James was in his usual spot at the Gryffindor Table.  She greeted Albus as she walked to the Gryffindor Table, plopping down opposite her older cousin, starting to pile food onto her plate without noticing the dreamy state James was in.

When she managed to fill her mouth with eggs, she finally looked up at James, noting his dazed off expression.

“Jay,” she snapped with a mouthful of food. 

He merely sighed. “Have you ever thought about how foxy Professor Longbottom looks recently?”

“Foxy?” Rose deadpanned, scrunching up her nose and frowning at the direction her cousin was staring.

Her parents’ friend was wearing a wizard’s cloak over a tight button-up shirt while reading a big, green book over at the Professor’s table and drinking from his cup.

“James, did Albus slip some Love Potion in your drink or something?” she said, growing worried and taking out her wand to test James’ food for potions.

James rolled his eyes at Rose and slapped her wand away from his food.  “You just want to steal my bacon.”

“Not really since you know I don’t eat meat.”

“Whatever,” he murmured whilst playing around with his food.

It hadn’t come as a surprise to her when during the summer James came clean to her about his attraction towards men.  She’d grown increasingly concerned over his lack of appetite and his irritation over any little thing and followed him out to The Burrow’s garden, where he lifted his mask and told her the truth.  They cried over his frustration that no one would understand and judge him because ‘he’s supposed to be the Ultimate Macho Quidditch hero’ until she told him that it wouldn’t matter because he should only care about the ones he loved, not shun them because they couldn’t read his mind.  But she stayed with him and told him he could be attracted to men and still be the best Quidditch Captain in all of Hogwarts. 

Then, she learned about his crush towards Neville.  Silly boy.

“He’s never going to leave Hannah is he?” he whimpered dramatically.

Rose took his hand.  “James Sirius, Neville Longbottom is very happily married to Hannah Abbott, both of whom are full grown adults and made lives for themselves.  I feel sorry when I tell you that he’s not going to leave her for you.”

James groaned and laid his head on the table, fake-sobbing over this bit of ‘news’.  Rose grinned at her cousin.

Their exchange was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.  Rose grinned even wider when she saw the Head of their house observing both of the students apprehensively.  “Am I interrupting something?” Neville said with a deep voice.

James practically jumped from his seat and Rose was impressed by how he could collect himself so quickly.  “Not at all, Professor,” James said with his most charming smile, almost making Rose choke on her saliva.

“Ah, well, here are your timetables for the year.  I trust everything is in order?” the professor said while handing out the schedules.

“You tell me,” James said before catching what he’d blurted out.  Neville looked at him confusedly and Rose was hiding her red face behind her sheet. 

“So, Neville, how’s Hannah doing?” Rose jumped to her cousin’s the rescue. 

The Herbology master snapped out his confusion and brightened at his pupil’s question.  “She’s doing great!  Did you know she’s pregnant?  We’re going to be having a baby soon!  We’re thinking Rowan for a boy or Daisy if it’s a girl.”

“Congratulations,” Rose said with a genuine smile.

“I’ll be leaving now; it seems people are starting to file in.  It was nice seeing you, kids! I’ll see you in my class, James,” the teacher said before going to greet his other students.

Rose looked at James with a fake-excited smile.  “Don’t,” he said while pointing at her.

“Don’t worry, James.  I’m sure you’ll be baby _Wowan_ ’s godfather,” she said with a baby-talk tone.

“Oh, Merlin, stab me while you can!” he cried out loud as Rose guffawed.

“Do you remember when I came here in First year and Aunt Ginny told you to give Neville their love?  I’d think you’d love to give him _all_ your love, right, m’dear cousin?” she teased.

“I shouldn’t have told you anything!” he groaned as he banged his head on the table.

“You still love me,” she winked at him while taking a bite of toast.

“Unfortunately.”

“James, I’m sure we can find you another sexy war-hero-turned-professor that’s available for you, all right?” she said sympathetically.

He looked up at him.  “Oh Rose, you’re so young and naïve and pretty.  You’re my hero.”

“I’ve been known to be one from time to time.  Come on; let’s talk Quidditch to take your mind off the melodrama of James Potter’s life.”

“Finally, something I’m good at: changing subjects.”

“Sure, James ‘You-Tell-Me’ Potter, sure.”

“We are no longer family.”


End file.
